The invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and methods of making, more particularly, the invention relates to MOSFET devices and methods of making.
Some of the parameters affecting MOSFET device performance, reliability, and repeatability, include but not limited to, threshold voltage, blocking voltage and specific-on resistance. Various device regions including but not limited to, the well structure and the channel region, play a significant role in the behavior of these parameters. Currently known processing techniques, for example, implantation of well structures with epitaxially-regrown channels, cause wide variability in threshold voltage.
Therefore, there is a need for more robust processing techniques, which will enable improved control of key device parameters and thereby enable devices with better device performance and greater reliability and repeatability.